Interdiction de fumer
by C-D-Mikan
Summary: Mycroft décide de confier à John une nouvelle mission spéciale : faire abandonner la cigarette à Sherlock. Post saison 4. Couple : JohnLock Histoire sous le format des cell phone novel : 200 mots par chapitre.
1. Chapter 1

-John, vous devez le faire.

-Non.

John et Mycroft se faisaient face depuis une bonne heure déjà.

-Je ne vous demande pas votre avis.

-ça m'est égal, vos histoires ne m'intéressent pas.

C'était vrai. John avait toujours tenu à rester en dehors des disputes des frères Holmes. Un rictus se dessina sur le visage de Mycroft.

-Pourtant, la dernière histoire concernant notre famille vous a beaucoup intéressé il me semble.

-J'ai été mêlé contre ma volonté à cette histoire et Sherlock a souhaité que j'y prenne part ensuite. Je doute qu'il soit de votre avis lorsque je lui raconterai notre entrevue.

-Toujours aussi loyal.

-Je dirais plutôt toujours aussi peu intéressé par vos enfantillages.

-Il s'agit pourtant d'une mission d'une très grande importance et dont la réussite vous honorerait.

Du point de vue de John, il s'agissait surtout d'un nouveau caprice causé par le complexe de supériorité de l'aîné des Holmes. Mais le Docteur Watson n'était pas impressionné.

-C'est gentil, mais les honneurs sont réservés aux héros. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

John se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.

-Et vous n'êtes pas un héros ?

-Non. Seulement un médecin qui n'est jamais vraiment revenu du champ de bataille.


	2. Chapter 2

-Que voulait Mycroft ?

-Rien d'important. Viens voir papa Rosie.

Tandis que John jouait les papas-gâteaux avec sa petite fille, Sherlock s'impatientait. Son colocataire avait la fâcheuse habitude de ne jamais répondre directement à ses questions.

-John, je peux lire votre rendez-vous sur ton visage.

-Je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter ça. Regarde la peluche Rosie. Guili-guili-guili…

-Alors réponds-moi !

John ne put se retenir de sourire. Sherlock était grand. Il était intouchable. Seul John connaissait ses faiblesses. Et il aimait titiller son colocataire lorsqu'il le pouvait.

-Mycroft voulait me charger d'une mission. De la plus haute importance d'après lui.

-Nous avons déjà sauvé l'Angleterre 3 ou 4 fois.

-Il veut que tu arrêtes de fumer.

-Je ne fume pas.

-Tu mens.

Sherlock grimaça et retroussa son nez. Il se doutait que son frère le surveillait, mais pas que John s'en apercevrait.

-Je suis médecin Sherlock, je sais reconnaître un fumeur. Combien de cigarettes fumes-tu par jour ?

-Pas beaucoup.

-Combien ?

-3 ou 4.

-Com-bien ?

La voix de John avait durci. Lorsque le médecin devenait sérieux, Sherlock savait qu'il se trouvait au pied du mur.

-Un paquet.

-Et les patchs de nicotine ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules. John soupira.


	3. Chapter 3

-Je suppose que te raisonner ne servirait à rien ?

-Yep.

-Même si je t'interdis de toucher, voire d'approcher ta filleule ?

-Je me lave toujours avant de l'approcher.

John vérifia ses dires. Ongles propres, haleine fraiche et vêtements sans odeurs. Sherlock affichait un sourire victorieux. Il avait déjà anticipé les réactions de son ami.

-Très bien. De toute façon, je n'ai pas accepté la proposition de ton frère. Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est le bien-être de Rosie.

-Je peux fumer à la fenêtre ?

-Essaye pour voir.

Encore ce ton ferme. Sherlock avait beaucoup de mal à s'opposer frontalement à son compagnon. C'était frustrant.

-Et si on sortait ce soir ?

-Dans quel but ?

-Je ne sais pas, aller boire un verre par exemple.

-Et Rosie ?

-Mrs Hudson pourra la garder.

-Oh, tu veux parler de notre propriétaire qui consomme du cannabis, soi-disant médicinal ?

-Fais pousser du cannabis sur notre balcon si tu es jaloux.

-Pourquoi serais-je jaloux ?

-Parce qu'elle peut consommer de la drogue à petite dose pour ses hanches tandis que toi, tu es incapable de t'arrêter lorsque tu commences.

-Ce que tu dis est stupide.

-Ce que tu fais l'est tout autant.


	4. Chapter 4

John avait eu raison. Cela faisait longtemps que les deux amis ne s'étaient pas accordés une soirée. Pour cause, depuis le décès de Mary, Rosie les occupait à plein temps et avec la reprise de leurs affaires, le détective consultant Sherlock Holmes et son acolyte le Docteur Watson n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'occasions pour se reposer.

-Tu ne bois pas ?

-L'alcool affecte les sens et ravage les facultés intellectuelles.

-Tandis que le goudron et la drogue les entretiennent, c'est bien connu.

-Sarcasme ?

-A ton avis.

John commanda une deuxième pinte de bière. Les deux hommes ne parlaient pas beaucoup, mais être dans un lieu neutre les aidait à relâcher la pression du quotidien. Sherlock se leva.

-Attend moi ici.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Dehors.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Ta bière ?

-Je l'emmène avec moi. On reste devant le bar de toute façon.

Devant le pub, Sherlock fouilla dans la poche de son manteau pour sortir son paquet de cigarettes.

-Sherlock, regarde là-bas !

-Quoi ?

John agrippa le col du manteau de Sherlock et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon, figé par la surprise.

-Je t'attends à l'intérieur.


	5. Chapter 5

Il y eut d'autres baisers. Lorsque John trouvait son ami sur le point de fumer, il l'embrassait de nouveau. Les deux hommes n'en parlaient jamais. Sherlock ne comprenait pas. Sherlock n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Une logique lui échappait. Il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec la cigarette, mais comme il finissait par fumer quand même, le geste de John ne présentait aucun sens. Une semaine passa ainsi.

Un matin, alors que John travaillait dans une clinique de quartier pour remplacer un congé paternité, Sherlock s'aperçut qu'il était à court de cigarettes. Il hésita à envoyer un message à son colocataire pour lui demander de lui en acheter sur le chemin du retour, mais l'envie de fumer était suffisamment forte pour qu'il se résigne à y aller lui-même.

Il profita de cette sortie pour tenter de faire le point sur ces mystérieux baisers que John lui donnait. Les baisers étaient échangés entre deux personnes qui s'aimaient ou qui voulaient entretenir une relation charnelle. Est-ce que John l'aimait ? Aucune idée. Est-ce que lui aimait John ? Aucune idée. Est-ce que John voulait faire l'amour avec lui ?

Sherlock releva la tête à ce moment-là.

-Pourquoi suis-je ici ?


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock ne bougeait pas. Perdu dans ses pensées, ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'à la clinique où John travaillait. Les coïncidences n'existaient pas, l'univers était rarement aussi paresseux.

-Sherlock ? Que diable fais-tu ici ?

John avait aperçu son ami à travers les baies vitrées.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne sais pas ?

-J'étais sortie pour acheter des cigarettes et…me voilà !

John fronça les sourcils mais ne put réprimer un petit sourire qui n'échappa pas au détective.

-J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

-Ce qu'il se passe dans ton cerveau doit être passionnant Sherlock.

-Ce n'est pas à une réponse à ma question.

-Tu as déjà répondu à ta question.

Sherlock voulut protester mais une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

-En fait, je pense que je suis venu mener une expérience.

-Quelle expérience ?

-Ne bouge pas.

Sherlock se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami qui, d'abord stupéfait, puis amusé, se garda de répondre au baiser. Le détective se redressa et toucha ses lèvres.

-Conclusion ?

Sherlock ne répondit pas et partit. John le regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire satisfait : Sherlock s'était dirigé à l'opposé du bureau de tabac le plus proche.


End file.
